You Broke My Heart
by Jirachi the Legend
Summary: What happens when Ash can't work out his feelings? Will he lose the one he loves forever? An AAML Fic


**You Broke My Heart**

_By Sarah (Jirachi the Legend)_

She sat alone by the waterfall. The girl of fifteen seemed mesmerised by the steady flow of water. The breeze ruffled her fiery red hair and she shivered ever so slightly as the cool night air touched her bare arms and legs. She seemed deep in thought, a seriousness was present on her face as she stared into the clear blue pool of water that reflected in her eyes. She loved the water and it calmed her.

"I can't take this" she suddenly whispered to the wind "I have to let him know even if he breaks my heart." A rustling noise turned her gaze from the calming water to the bush surrounding her. Slowly a boy of her age emerged from the bushes, his spiky hair reaching toward the stars under a red and white baseball cap. His gloved hands in his pockets. "Misty?" he called to the girl. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Ash…" the girl started, looking into his deep brown eyes. "I…I have to tell you…something." She faltered and averted her gaze from his face. "Sure Misty." Ash replied, not realising the seriousness of the situation, he sat next to the girl on a large brown rock. Misty couldn't help but look into his eyes again. 'Those eyes…' she thought to herself as she tried to see into his heart. Ash's eyes glinted in the soft moonlight. "Ash, I've been holding this in for ages, and I just can't cope anymore. I've been waiting to tell you and somehow this seems to be the right time." Misty spoke softly into the chilly night air. Ash looked at Misty as she spoke but again she turned her eyes to her feet and continued. 'Ash, what I'm trying to say is…well…I've never really had a proper family…sure I have my sisters but we've never been close. I've never had anyone who really cares about me…who really likes me for who I am. Until…until I met you, Ash." She paused and averted her gaze to the calm water beside her, too afraid to look at Ash's face, she continued. "Ever since we met I knew you were different. Not like my parents who abandoned me…or my sisters who ignore me…Ash, ever since I remember I've liked you…" she stopped for breath. "More than liked you…I think…I know…I love you, Ash." She finished. There she had said it. She felt her heart beating fast, waiting for his answer. A small proud grin emerged on her face. After almost five years of keeping her secret she had finally told Ash her true feelings. She waited for him to hug her, to tell her he felt the same way but instead he jumped from his place next to her. She stole a look at his face. His eyes were clouded over. She couldn't tell what was going through his mind, but she knew it wasn't what she wanted. He couldn't return the feelings, the love she had for him. She turned her face toward the waterfall in the hope of hiding the stream of tears that now ran down her face.

She heard Ash run back toward the campsite. She had played out the scene in her mind so many times. The time when she would reveal her love to Ash Ketchum, the way that he would smile, that cheeky grin of his, the way that he'd wrap his arms around her, making her forget her fears, her miserable childhood. But the scene in her mind had never ended like this. How could she have thought…how could she have been so wrong? She cried openly now. With Ash out of earshot she didn't try to contain her sobs any longer. "I'm an idiot" she sobbed. "The one person I've ever cared about...and now I've wrecked it all." The tears kept coming faster and faster until her eyes were filled with water and all she could see was a blur. She furiously wiped the tears away, but to no avail. "He was my life…" she whispered in between sobs. "…and now he'll never talk to me again." Her once sparkling aqua-green eyes were dull and lifeless. She remembered the first time she had seen 10 year old Ash Ketchum and had been intrigued by his features, his feelings, his love toward his Pokémon. 'After everything we've been through' she thought 'he didn't even have the decency to speak to me.' "He never cared about me!" she said aloud, growing angry as well as miserable. The tears now poured down her face as she stared at her heartbroken reflection in the pool of water next to her. 'He never even liked me' the thoughts in her head turning darker and more sullen. "I'm scrawny, a runt!" she yelled at herself. "I've lost my best friend" the depressing thoughts took over her mind. "There's nothing left," she simply said. "Nothing left to live for." She repeated to herself as she slipped deeper and deeper into despair. "I'm a stupid runt…Ash doesn't love me.." she sobbed, she couldn't stop the evil thoughts from forming in her head. Her cheeks were red and her eyes puffy from the tears that continually flowed down her face. She stared at her reflection. "I hate you" she said at her reflection. "I hate you!" she screamed this time and stood up, full of rage. She lifted her head up to see the stars, twinkling brightly in the sky. She then turned to face the bright moon and stared at its mysterious beauty for the last time.

She dipped her hands into the pool of water, destroying her reflection. She splashed the cool water onto her face. She loved the water and she needed it to be with her. She then proceeded to pull out a small tattered piece of notepaper from her pocket and with a pen, scribbled a short note. She then returned the paper and pen to her pocket. She was now in a state of complete depression, her face was bright red and she struggled to breathe as large sobs caught in her throat. She shut her eyes and pulled a small army knife from her back pocket. With tears running down her cheeks and dark thoughts of despair filling her mind she gathered all the strength she could muster from her shaking body and plunged the knife into her heart. She was still sobbing as she hit the ground.

Meanwhile Ash had run back to the campsite. Shocked and baffled by what Misty had told him he needed some advice. An older boy sat at a camp stove, cooking something. He had dark spiky hair. "Brock!" Ash said quickly. "Brock, Misty just said…she…loves me." Ash said nervously. 'I'm only fifteen.' He thought 'What do I know about love?' he felt a twitch in his stomach. "It's about time" Brock said. "God Ash, couldn't you see this coming? She's liked you for practically forever!" the older boy replied. Ash was dumbstruck, this whole thing was new to him. "Well Ash…what did you say?" Brock asked curiously, sensing from the expression on Ash's face that it hadn't gone well. "I…I didn't say anything…" Ash faltered. "I mean…she's my best friend…I really like her, I was just shocked and…" "Ash!" Brock practically yelled. "You can't just run off like that! Just tell her what you feel." He cried out in exasperation. "Hell Brock, I'm only fifteen and my best friend just tells me she loves me out of the blue! I don't know what I feel! I mean Misty's great…I really do care about her…I'd do anything for her...I'd…" "I think you just answered your own question." Brock said quietly. "Just trust your heart. You'll know how you feel." "But that's just it…I feel so many things…miserable when we fight…sorry for her…scared for her…" Ash continued sullenly. "Sure sounds like love to me." Brock looked up at him from the stove and smiled. 'Love' thought Ash. 'I love Misty?' he questioned, then "I love Misty!" he said aloud and he could feel his heart beating fast and butterflies in his stomach at those words. He had to tell her. He began running back to the waterfall, the wind on his back and a smile on his face. 'If this is love then it's great' Ash grinned to himself. 'And what better person to share it with than Misty?'

Ash soon reached the waterfall where Misty was. Even in the bright moonlight he couldn't see her. "Misty?" Ash called through the darkness. "Misty?" he said excitedly. "I…I have something to tell you…Misty I…" he stopped suddenly, the breath left his body. "M…Misty?" he stuttered, staring at the motionless body of his best friend on the ground. "Oh my god." He whispered. He felt like he would faint. 'What's wrong with her?' he wondered desperately. She lay on her stomach on the hard ground next to the rock they were sitting on earlier. She was completely still except for the slight movement of her back, rising up and down with each struggling breath. "Misty? Speak to me!" he sobbed. He picked her up off the ground and cradled her in his arms. It wasn't until then that he noticed the blood on the front of her clothes and the bloodstains on the grass where she had been lying. Then he noticed the knife protruding from her left side. "Oh my god, no." he whispered to himself and stared in shock. His whole body went numb and he couldn't stop staring at the knife. "Misty, Misty it's me. Misty?" He tried to wake her. "Misty it's me, Ash. Misty, wake up, please." He pleaded as the tears continued flowing down his face, making his voice break. "What has she done?" he sobbed. What have I done?" he choked on a tear. He lay his hand on her face. It was still damp from the many tears that she cried. He placed his hand in the cool water that Misty loved so much and began putting it on Misty's forehead. "Misty. Oh my god Misty you can't leave me." He begged "Not now Misty." He put more water onto her lifeless forehead. "Help!" he screamed. "Somebody, help us…please" he cried through the night but his voice was hoarse and dry. He continued putting water on her head. Misty's eyes twitched. "Misty, Misty you're going to be ok. I'm here now Misty." Ash sobbed. "Help us" he called again through the chilly night air. Misty slowly opened her eyes and slowly turned towards the one she died for. With great effort she lifted her hand to his cheek. "Misty, thank god you're ok." Ash sighed with a sob, tears still streaming down his face. Misty was bleeding profusely from her chest. Misty looked into Ash's eyes and opened her mouth. "I...love you." She whispered in a hoarse dry voice. "Don't forget me, Ash." She finished as her hand dropped to the ground. "NO!" Ash cried. "No, Misty, you don't understand." Ash was bawling now. Only as he looked into those once-bright lifeless dull eyes he realised the true terror of what he'd done "Misty I love you." Ash rocked her in his arms. "I do love you Misty" he could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. "I love you" he sobbed and hugged her motionless body. But it was too late. Misty was gone. He felt for a pulse…nothing. "Help us…anybody!" Ash cried out, the words getting stuck in his throat. He placed his hand on her once soft cheek. It was icy cold. He hugged her to his chest. "Oh…Misty…" he sobbed with the lifeless girl in his arms. It was then that he noticed paper sticking out of her back pocket. With a sob, he gingerly removed the paper. He tried to wipe the tears away that blurred his vision but they wouldn't stop. He read the note in between sobs. It was only one sentence. He held the paper up to his face so he could read it in the moonlight. "My life's not worth living…", he sobbed "…without you." He took a deep breath and read the last words. "You broke my heart." He turned and looked into the eyes of the girl that he cared so much about. "No Misty, no." Ash cried. "Misty…what have I done?" he brushed Misty's tangled red hair from her face and planted a soft kiss on her cheek and there he sat with her all night. He cradled her in his arms like a precious gift. The tears kept rolling down his face and he had stopped trying to hold them in long ago. "My Misty" he said and looked at the waterfall behind them. He turned his gaze to Misty's face. "My Misty…I love you too."


End file.
